Fascinating Discovery
Fascinating Discovery was a star collection event that ran from April 8 to 28, 2018. Announcement April 2018, ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #564 -Event Announcement by Luca, Vincent, Zeus, Hiro- Luca “If you were to go on an adventure, you should pick a creative man like me!” Vincent “I disagree. A man with full of experience and knowledge is what you need.” Zeus “Nope! All those qualities are unnecessary. Adventure is all about feelings! The excitement!” Klaus “I’m sure you’re the type of person who get lost at first.” Zeus “Come to think of it... Hiro and I went on adventure and got lost for a week...” Alfonse “Zeus, you’re the last person I’d choose as my adventure buddy.”NTT.Solmare FB. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #564." Retrieved on April 11, 2018. Note *Fitting room was available Were made for this event: *7 stories, one to each character: Hiro, Klaus II, Luca, Mel, Randy, Vincent and Zeus. *19 avatar items Summary Intro Ronny: “Hey! Did you know they find the ruins of the Dragonskins in the academy?!” “I am beyond excited! Finding the ruins is every man’s dream! I’m gonna take a journey to finding my own adventure now!” Luca: “No. It uses too much magic. I’m not letting you subject yourself to this.” Klaus: “I cannot. I must get the two of us out of here.” Randy: “It’s the Dragonkins' flying island! The Headmaster was right!” Vincent: “I warned you it isn’t as easy as it looks.” Mel: “This land used to be controlled by the Dragonkins. They probably date back to that era.” Zeus: “Don’t just leave me to suffer! Show a little compassion!” Hiro: “I guaranteed we’d be fine. Remember?” Ronny: “Nice! It seems like all the guys are enjoying their adventure!” “Chica! Taffy! Hey! Urgent meeting! We gonna go on an adventure to find ruins!” Story (ies) Luca: Huey McGregor, the editor-in-chief of Gedonelune Times' newspaper, had asked Liz Hart and Luca Orlem to visit the labyrinth to gather information about the rumours of an ancient treasure created by the Dragonkins and handed a pendant with a small green stone attached to it. He then said the pendant had a rare enchantment that would guide, only once, its wearer through the labyrinth. After taking the Illusion Train and opening a door, Liz and Luca found themselves in front of a white gate. The door got shut behind them, and the ground beneath began to fade away. Luca used the floating spell "Levis Pullma" to slow the falling pace, yet it did not last long. Lucious Duller appeared laughing at Luca and Liz that were screaming that they were going to fall despite already being safe and back in the train station. Liz was sure it was not an illusion and said to herself she would find that place again someday. Mel: At the greenhouse, Mel Glover was explaining to Liz that rare magic seeds he planted were swallowed by a giant hole on the ground/earth, now he would need to search for them. Getting down the hole they found ruins that could date to the Dragonkins era. After finding his seeds they went further following water sound, found a rare flower that only grows in caves and reached a room bathed in pale blue light with a channel craved on the floor and water running through it. Mel was worried about the flora that lived underground and Liz decided they would close the hole and pretend they never saw any of it. Trivia *This event has a similar name to Interesting Discovery. Gallery Kt10401.jpg|Stories cover Fascinating_discovery_login_bonus.png|Login Bonus Fascinating_discovery_print.png|Footer Fascinating_discovery_reward02.png|Star Collection rewards Fascinating_discovery_reward03.png|Ranking rewards Fascinating_discovery_reward04.png|Early Bird rewards Fascinating_discovery_all_av_items.jpg|All av items An_bous_his_bg1.jpg|"The Gate of the Flying Island Background (Garden)" An_bous_his_bg2.jpg|"The Crystal Castle Background (Garden)" Category:Events Category:Collection Events